User blog:Arvin30p/Stuck with you
(a Bang Dream! fanfic) The Live house said to be a place to where music is made and memories are also made. It was also said that no live performance is the same given that the audience differs from time to time and different music are played on those times. Indeed, to a devoted music fan; music is life and there were no derivatives to it. But with that said, music isn’t all… it isn’t the universal language of the world to where everyone can relate to, because humans tend to misunderstand things. And thus, there are things in this world that they can never ever understand until it’s over. “Umm… This is a bit embarrassing…” Right now, in a dark room which is also known as the storage room, a young man is currently on top of a young lady named Kanon, to why such things have happened, it all happened because of an accident. # Turning back the hands of time, the young man named Ichiro who happened to be a newbie to the Live house happens to stumble upon a young girl who seemed to be lost her way. “Uwaa… Kokoro-chan, Misaki-chan, where are you?” That young girl is named Kanon, one of the performers that would be performing later. “Umm… Kanon-san, where are you headed?” “I am supposed to head to the dressing room but this Live house is a maze and right now, I am lost.” “I see… Anyhow, can you wait for a me in a bit? I have to get some items at the storage room right there.” Ichiro pointed out the large room with the doors that can be opened from the outside. “Right, I have to open the lights first.” Ichiro turned on the lights and the whole room lit up, Kanon felt uncomfortable that she might get lost while waiting for Ichiro to come back and thus she silently followed him inside. Five minutes has passed and Ichiro noticed Kanon’s presence inside the room. “Kanon-san, I know it’s a bit rude of me to make a lady wait, but can you go outside of the room for now, I think your friends are already looking for you.” “But… I might get lost if I get outside and…” But before Kanon can finish her words, the door closes and lights were turned off. In that instance, Kanon screamed as the darkness blinded them for a while. Having been used to the light; Ichiro took a while before his eyes managed to adjust to the darkness. With that said, Ichiro did his best to send help to the other side, but it was all futile. He pulled out his phone and there wasn’t any signal inside the room, of course; that same applies to Kanon who is still shaking due to fear. “Kanon-san, are you alright?” “Yeah… It’s just that I am not used to it…” “Sorry if you got caught by my own misfortune. It seems that I am quite unlucky today.” Indeed, for Ichiro; it has been an unlucky day for him and thus right now; he can consider this the unluckiest experience he has. But even so, he has to stay strong… for the sake to make the young lady beside him not to cry any more tears. “Anyhow, Kanon-san…” “Call me Kanon. I think you’ll have an easier way of talking to me.” “Right. Kanon…” Ichiro’s face reddens as he mentions Kanon’s name. While he himself hasn’t noticed it, but it was the first time in his life to be alone with the member of the opposite sex. And right now, he is feeling slightly feverish due to that discovery. Right now, Kanon can’t see the reddishness of Ichiro’s face as she huddled herself at the corner. The room slowly gets hotter due to the fact that the air condition is broken at that point making her sweat. Even so, Ichiro can’t see much at this point due to the fact that the darkness still messes up their sense of sight. “It’s starting to get hot… Kanon, are you okay?” “Yeah… somehow.” Ichiro knew that this is serious business since if they ran out of oxygen inside the room; they’ll die once they were oxygen deprived. And since no one has ever thought of opening this room, the chances of their survival slowly decline as the minute passes by. “Kanon, don’t worry… I’ll make sure you’ll get out of this and perform at the stage.” “Thank you. Even though our band isn’t much as popular as Roselia, we are glad to still perform on stage. Anyhow, where are you right now?” Kanon spoke as she started to stand up and listen to her surroundings. “I am at the door… Kanon?” Soon, Ichiro hears Kanon’s footsteps as she slowly makes her way towards his direction. It was a feat that Kanon can just walk towards his direction despite the darkness they are in at this point. Even so, Kanon who is a klutz at times, tripped over her own foot and when Ichiro noticed it, he tried to break the fall but he instead tripped over as Kanon get knocked over as she was pushed down by Ichiro just when she managed to get her balance back. # Right now, Ichiro is feeling a soft sensation on his left hand, his right hand is on the floor which is a few centimeters away from Kanon’s face and right now, as Ichiro starts to feel more on his left hand; a cute squeal came on his front. “It’s a bit embarrassing so…” Indeed, Ichiro was touching and feeling Kanon’s breast as he was on top of her, much akin to a wall slam, but in this case; it’s an accidental floor slam. In any case, Ichiro moved away from Kanon as he realized the situation they are in at that point. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”Ichiro said but was cut off midway as Kanon speaks. “It’s fine. It’s my fault anyways…” The atmosphere began to grow heavy as Kanon blames herself for Ichiro’s demise, if she was outside during that time; Ichiro won’t be locked out at that moment and they won’t be in this predicament, also; she could have been performing with her band at this point. Indeed, it was a blunder on her part. If she wasn’t lost in the first place; everything would have been fine but… “Kanon, don’t blame yourself on the misfortunes that happened to us. It’s true that I have forgotten to tell you that you should just stay put, but in my part; I should have hurried instead and show you to your friends. Don’t blame yourself. It’s not the end of the world.” With Ichiro’s words of encouragement, Kanon felt that she could rely on him for a bit and thus; she felt better at this point. Even so; she can’t help but to feel a bit scared since it’s already taking them a while before help arrives. Even so… # Misaki was worried about Kanon being not on the room since they’ll be performing a few minutes after Afterglow. In anyways, Misaki needed to have someone to watch over her as she changes into the lovable mascot named Michelle who is responsible in performing the music of the band. “This is quite bad. Where are you Kanon?” Appearing out of the blue, one of Kokoro’s SPs came to her and told her the location to where she is. “Are you sure that this is the location she is in?” The SP nodded as she responded through Misaki’s inquiry. “By the way, how did you managed to track her?” Misaki asked the SP as she felt something was off. The SP didn’t answer back, knowing that it might violate the regulations that her employer has told her beforehand, she can’t leak classified information even to the person being monitored itself. “If you don’t want to speak, then it means that it’s something beyond me. Anyways, thank you for telling me where Kanon is.” Misaki said as she taps the shoulder of the SP that helped her. And with that confirmation; Misaki rushes to where Kanon is. # Inside the storage room, Ichiro asked a lot of things regarding to Kanon and vice-versa; even though the two aren’t in any close distance to one another; they felt that their voice is enough to reach to where the other is. “I see… you are here because you are a fan.” Kanon spoke. “Well, it’s quite a pleasure for me to listen to them playing. I have been their fan for so long.” Ichiro replied. It’s rare for someone like him to get hired into a live house because there was a very strict application requirement for that, the reason he was hired because they lack in manpower to carry instruments. In anyway, Ichiro has is easy all these times; despite the heavy tasks he has at times. “Kanon, are you worried that you don’t get much fanbase?” “Not really, but I wish we have something as big as Roselia’s. I am quite envious of them since they are so cool.” In any way; they have already forgotten about the predicament they are in as they pass time while talking to one another; even so; Ichiro felt that help should be arriving any time sooner. And his prayers were answered in that instance as he hears the door slowly opening. As light comes rushing through the small slit that the opening has made, the world of darkness opens up and what greeted the two who are just a few centimeters apart at that point is a girl whose expression is similar to a worried mother. “Kanon, this is where you have been hiding?” “Misaki-chan. I am not hiding…” Ichiro felt relieved as Kanon’s friend arrived. Even so, he was surprised when Misaki is looking at him. “Sorry for the trouble my friend has caused you and thank you.” Misaki says as she express her gratitude towards Ichiro. “Well, Sorry if we are unable to get out…” Ichiro replies but was cut in the middle by Misaki. “But just so you know… If you lay a finger on her, you’ll be history.” Misaki cuts out as she threatens Ichiro. Kanon, along with Misaki; went back to their room to prepare for their presentation. Ichiro went out of the storage room and was greeted by his senior. “Hey Ichiro, you are quite the man yourself.” “Senpai, what are you saying, It’s quite a terrible incident.” Ichiro noticed that his senpai is grinning from ear to ear at this point. “Senpai, don’t tell me you have been eavesdropping on us all these times?” “Eavesdropping? C’mon now Ichiro; I wouldn’t do something so shameless as that; I can hear you talking loud and clear with this device…” Ichiro’s senpai revealed a radio that makes him hear everything. “That’s…” “Neat isn’t it. Ichiro, you really are quite good with your words. Say, have you fallen for her?” “That’s not of your concern senpai…” “Admit it, at that part where you two slowly converse about stuff, you were probing her, right?” “That…” Ichiro soon realized that it might have been the case, he might have been checking Kanon out at this point but, for some reason… “Give it up Ichiro. Girls like her aren’t your reach…” “Senpai…” “Instead, let’s have a drink and let’s go wild!” Ichiro smiled as his senpai tried to cheer him up however… “Senpai, I am still not eligible to drink alcohol.” And with that; the night ended well for both Kanon and Ichiro. - End - Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature Category:Blog Post